


Bird of Paradise

by trashykawa



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawa/pseuds/trashykawa
Summary: Nia and Simon go to plant trees a week before their wedding.





	Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for over a year now and I've only now have gotten to finishing it and publishing it. I'm sorry if I didn't do Nia and Simon justice, but they're my favorite pair ever and I just couldn't resist writing this.  
> If you do read this, thank you <3 I appreciate it.

Every where you looked, all you could see was a grass plain. For miles on end it was empty, no sign of life whatsoever. Of course there was the exception of Gurren Lagann, who was standing a couple of miles back, but that didn't bother them.

"Simon!" Screamed an overly beautiful girl, her unique hair moving from side to side as she gave him the most radiant smile that existed. Simon found himself staring at her. She was gorgeous, no words could ever explain the beauty running towards him. "I brought the seeds!" She said smiling and holding them up, showing them to the taller male as if she just won a carnival prize.

"I still don't understand why you're so eager to plant this tree." Simon said, looking overly tired from the nonstop work he's had until now. "Nia, couldn't you just plant it outside of your home?"

"No!" She said, frowning and hugging her seeds like they were her children. "I already told you what my dream was, Simon. I want the whole world to be able to smile by just looking at flowers!" Nia smiled happily, spreading her arms out so the world could feel her joy. Her significant other chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"But that's not a flower, Nia. That's a... Tree." He stated bluntly. As if Nia wasn't absent minded enough, Simon was as well. The girl stopped walking to look at the seeds with an expressionless face.

"But Old Coco said that the tree would burst into lots a pretty flowers!" Nia looked at Simon, a bit sad since she couldn't tell the truth anymore. Not wanting her to be sad or confuse her anymore, he laughed realizing his silly mistake and telling her that does happen and that he was only joking.

Once Nia found the perfect spot, they settled down, having a little picnic before planting the tree the girl wanted to do so much. Simon found himself lost in her. Everything about the girl eating and laughing in front of him made him leave this world and be on a completely different one. A world where no one could take his sunshine away. To Simon, this very moment the could have for themselves was his most precious thing.

Nia was the love of his life. His saviour, his hero, his light, his everything. Without her, Simon wouldn't have been where he was. Without Nia, not only would Simon might be dead, but everyone else on team Gurren. They would have lost their battle for freedom and died, leaving the whole world trapped under ground for thousands of years to come.

Even if this beautiful girl with her simple mind would never come to realize she was his entire world, he would never stop loving her. No matter what happened to either of them, Simon would never come to love another person again, and leave all his love to her.

"Simon? Simon..? Simon!" Said girl screamed, bringing him back to reality. "You were out of it, are you okay? Should we head home instead?" She asked, worried about her significant other.

"No, no. Sorry. I'm perfectly fine." Simon scratched the back of his neck while chuckling slightly. "How about we start planting the seeds? It'll get late soon." Nia smiled brightly, her flower like eyes sparkling as she grabbed the seeds and other materials to run and go to the spot she wanted to plant it. Simon rolled his eyes as he got up and followed her.

After they were done plating the seeds, Nia rested her head on the others shoulders, their hands linked together. "I'm... Scared, Simon." She looked at their hands, a soft smile on her lips. "What's it like after you leave? Is there a world where you can smile and laugh?" After hearing her words, there was no exact way Simon could respond to her. He didn't know what there was after death... But he knew that maybe Nia could live an after life similar to Kamina's. He did appear before him and others in their moment of need, so why wouldn't Nia be in the same condition once she fades away?

"Nia, I'm not sure what kind of world there is once we leave this one..." Simon took a deep breath. He turned to look at the girl who had a troubled expression splattered across her face. "I know for a fact though... That no matter where you go, you'll always be smiling and laughing like you do now." His words took her for shock. She gave him a perplexed look and then gave him her cheerful smile. Not long after, she started to laugh without control. It was as if the others words had taken away all her worries.

"Thank you, Simon." Without realizing it she had started crying. Simon panicked and hugged her, patting her head while stuttering over his words to calm her down. However, it made her cry more. "There's still so much I want to do with you and everyone back at home!" The beautiful girl choked on her words. Nia hid her face within Simon's neck, not wanting the planet she loved so much witness her in distress. "I just... I wish I had more time..." The other had never seen her so broken before. He was at a loss for words. Nia was always the strong one between the two. She would always fight and stay positive no matter the amount of pain and suffering a conflict would have bestowed upon her.

"Nia, look at me." Simon pulled her away from him and held her by the shoulders, his eyes piercing right through her. "You're strong. You're amazing. You're perfect in everything no matter how imperfect you think you are." He wiped her tears off her face and gave her a gentle smile. "No one knows when it's going to be their end. No one's ready for such pain... But you, oh, Nia..." Taking in a shaky breath, wanting to stay strong for once for the love of his life, Simon closed his eyes and then looked up at her with his eyes filled with tears. "What matters right now is that you're here with me in the present. You're here at this moment and this is what we both need to cherish, right?" Her dazzling flower-like eyes stared back at him in silence. There was no way to be able to read her thoughts or what she was thinking.

"You're right." She finally said after staying in silence for so long. Her voice was softer than usual, as well as weaker. "You're right!" She got up and twirled, spreading her arms out while bringing probably the biggest smile she's ever done. "What matters now is that I'm here with you, and you're here with me!" She called out while looking at him. "We have a week before our marriage, so there's no need to be all down about it!" Nia stuck her hand out towards him, inviting him to grab it. Simon did so and got up. "One day," She began, "This island and the rest of the world will be covered in flowers."

"Why do you say that?" He questioned not completely understanding how she can see such a future.

"My dying wish is to let the world be covered in something beautiful. Something that can make even the person going through absolute hell smile, even if it's for a second." She turned towards the little lump where they had planted the seeds. "One day that tree will be grand! It'll watch over the whole island and make sure that everyone that steps on it is filled with never ending happiness and joy." Letting go of Simons hand, she ran a bit to then turn around and look at him. Her smile was almost as blinding as the sun behind her. "Simon, will you help me cover the world in flowers?"

There was absolutely no way he could refuse her. Even if he had the will do to so, he would never go against any of Nias wishes. Without thinking, Simon chuckled to then laugh loudly.

"Of course I'll help you, Nia." He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead ever so slightly. She laughed with him, hugging him as hard as she possibly could. "Thank you for being my... flower."

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious as to why this is called "Bird of Paradise," there's a flower with said name. It symbolizes many things, such as joyfulness and paradise, as well as anticipation and excitement. It could also mean faithfulness, love, and thoughtfulness. I thought that fits this pair really well, considering the fact Nia was all of this for Simon. She was his joy, his paradise, his love, etc.


End file.
